Mobile stations, such as mobile phones, may interact with each other and other network devices via a mobile communication network. The communication of the mobile stations via the mobile communication network is so characteristic of the mobile stations that this approach continues to be dominant despite some evident deficiencies.
The availability of a communication network based service may be dependent on several factors, such as the operation of the communication network serving the mobile station, the operation of a data communication network such as the Internet, or the operation of a server operating in the communication network and providing services to the mobile station.